Tres pasos para un baile
by Katescape
Summary: Jack Davies estaba totalmente prendado de Lily hasta el punto de idolatrarla como a una diosa. Estando cerca el baile de Halloween, solo hay una cosa que rondaba su mente: llevar a la pelirroja del brazo. Pero, ¿es todo tan idílico como parece o es que Jack saca las cosas un poco de quicio?


******Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama. Aunque me reservo los derechos de Jack Davies (padre de Roger, en mi canon mental). No es mucho, pero oye.

**Nota inicial:** Este fic es un regalito a Zarket, porque pidió una situación absurda romanticona y se me ocurrió este "mini" fic. De momento, la primera escenita. A ver si este finde puedo subir la segunda. ¡Espero que te guste! Y gracias a Kao por echarle un vistacillo desde las profundidades de su cueva ultra secreta en la playa. Come back, bitch.

* * *

**Tres pasos para un baile**

* * *

**"Suspiritos fanboy"**

* * *

_At the start of the night I was like, what?_  
_ Let's have a team talk,_  
_Ooh, she let me sit with her, I figured her figure's a sure sure winner,_  
_ 'Cause I got a lead from the back, I'ma skipper_  
_ You make my heart skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skip a beat.**  
**_

**Heart skips a beat; Olly Murs**

* * *

Un suspiro cortó el aire de la clase de Pociones de sexto. La sonrisa atontada que se dibuja en los labios de alguien enamorado acompañaba a ese gesto, al tiempo que los compañeros de mesa de la persona en cuestión se reían por lo bajo. Pero, ¡es que no era para menos! Pelo rojo como el fuego, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y una graciosísima línea de pecas por el puente de la nariz —quién se las contase…— hacían a su objeto de deseo el más perfecto de todo Hogwarts.

—Ojalá pudiese contarle esas manchitas de la nariz una a una… Son tan bonitas como el firmamento.

—Pero qué dices…

—¡Es tan guapa, Mike, que creo morir!

Jack Davies, Ravenclaw y capitán del equipo de quidditch, cogió por el brazo a su mejor amigo, Mike Snow, sin apartar la vista de la prefecta de Gryffindor: Lily Evans. O como Jack la llamaba en la intimidad de la Sala Común: Lily Veelans. Mike no solía hacer comentarios al respecto de la insana obsesión de su amigo por la pelirroja —menos cuando había llenado de "Jack y Lily" los apuntes de Transformaciones que le había dejado. Ahí le había caído un buen rapapolvo—, pero aquello se estaba yendo de las manos de manera vertiginosa. Todo el colegio sabía que Potter iba detrás de Evans y que mejor no era ponerle el ojo encima si no querías acabar como Fang, pero a Jack parecía que le daba igual. Se escudaba en la idea de que si Lily no había aceptado salir con James las cinco millones cuatrocientas cincuenta y tres veces anteriores, no iba a hacerlo en un futuro cercano.

El resto del colegio discrepaba, pero a Mike no le correspondía pinchar la burbuja de felicidad de su amigo.

Para gozo de Jack, hacía unas semanas que en sus Salas Comunes había aparecido un cartel colorido donde se anunciaba el mayor baile de Halloween que el colegio hubiese tenido el placer de acoger. ¿Lo que lo hacía tan especial? Que eran las chicas las que tenían que pedirles a los chicos que fuesen con ellas. El Ravenclaw estaba seguro de que Lily iba a acercarse a él en menos de lo que se tardaba en decir "Jack es un crack", aunque hasta el momento todos sus intentos habían sido fallidos.

Pero no era Ravenclaw por nada. Tenía una aguda inteligencia que le había llevado a comprar el fin de semana anterior la loción para después del afeitado "Banshee Explosiva", con la cual, según los anuncios de El Profeta, todas las féminas acababan a tus pies. En lo que llevaba de mañana ya le habían mirado cinco chicas de cursos inferiores. Ahora le tocaba a su pelirroja de la suerte.

Cuando Slughorn anunció que la clase había acabado, Jack recogió sus cosas aprisa y, casualmente, se colocó en el asiento más cercano al pasillo, quedando en la trayectoria de Evans cuando fuese a salir del aula. Dibujó la más sensual de sus sonrisas tímidas en el rostro y miró con ansia a Lily, que tan solo se dignó a mirarle con una ceja enarcada y pasar de largo, cuchicheando con sus amigas. Aquello rompió su pequeño corazoncito.

—No lo entiendo —susurró, con la voz quebrada, al tiempo que Mike le ponía una mano en la espalda a modo de apoyo moral—. ¿Crees que no le gusto?

—Eh… Yo… —Lo cierto es que su mejor amigo no creía que Evans estuviese lo más mínimamente interesada en Jack, pero tampoco quería dejarle más destrozado, así que hizo lo que un buen amigo debe hacer: mentir—. Para nada. Creo que es demasiado tímida para acercarse, es todo. A lo mejor deberías pedirle tú que vaya al baile contigo.

—Pero el código…

—¡A la mierda el código! El código lo inventó Dumbledore, que ha vivido cinco milenios y ya se aburre de pedir a McGonagall que le acompañe a cazar mariposas. ¡Eres un hombre moderno! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! —La voz de Mike había ido aumentando de volumen y varios alumnos de alrededor se giraron y musitaron palabras de aliento a Jack, aun sin saber de qué iba la cosa. El chico alzó la mirada y posó una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo, dudoso.

—¿Tú crees? —Inquirió, anhelante.

—¡Ve a por ella, tío! —Exclamó un alumno de Hufflepuff de séptimo que acababa de entrar al aula para su siguiente clase. Sus colegas de mesa asintieron muy convencidos.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Voy a pedir a Lily Evans que vaya conmigo al baile!

El Ravenclaw cogió todas sus cosas y salió muy decidido de las mazmorras, en un pasillo de aplausos y palabras de ánimo masculinas. Por suerte para él, Lily no se había movido mucho, pues estaba al pie de las escaleras que ascendían a la Torre de Gryffindor hablando con Lupin. Ah, ese amigo de su archienemigo… Seguro que estaba intentando convencer a su Veelans de que fuese con Popotter al baile. ¡Qué mal le caía! Si llevaba gafas y no se peinaba. No sabía qué podían ver las chicas en él. En Black, aun, pero ¿en James? Por favor. Hasta Peeves era más guapo.

Cuando, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Lupin se alejó rumbo a la biblioteca, Jack se adelantó y cogió atrevidamente a Lily de la muñeca. La chica pegó un respingo, asustada por el repentino contacto, pero esbozó una sonrisa sincera al ver que se trataba de Jack y no de cualquier otro acosador. Lo cierto es que el Ravenclaw no le caía mal. Era un poco rarito, pero por lo demás…

—¿Quieresveniralbaileconmigo? —La cara de Lily era todo un poema. Frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—¿Qué? Perdona, no te he entendido.

—Quieres… —_Oh, Merlín, qué complicado es esto._ Tomó aire y cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar que el objeto de sus suspiros estaba con toda la atención fija en él—: ¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?

Durante treinta angustiosos segundos, Lily Evans se estuvo pensando los pros y los contras de ir con Jack. Pros: No iba con Potter, era guapo, parecía majo, Potter le dejaría en paz, sabía bailar y no iba con Potter. Contras: … … …No se le ocurrió ninguno.

Esbozó una sonrisa radiante y asintió, muy contenta. Podía decirse que tenía novio.

—Claro, me encantaría.

Cinco minutos más tarde y diez acertijos mal resueltos después, Jack irrumpió en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw con una energía que no se le veía desde que habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch el año anterior. Abrió los brazos, alzó la cabeza a la imagen de Rowena que coronaba su Casa y gritó con tanta fuerza que algunos Gryffindor aseguran haber escuchado palabras sueltas de su alegría:

—¡QUE VA A VENIR AL BAILE CONMIGO! ¡CHÚPATE ESA, POTTER!

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Po'yahta. Primera viñeta colgada. ¿Qué os parecido? El hecho de que haya escogido a Lily es que es muy shippeable con todo el mundo y en mi fuero interno siempre he pensado que salió con Jack. No me lo imaginaba tan fanboy, pero oh, well.

¡Al siguiente nos vamos de compras! ¿Qué hay mejor que disfraces pensados por un chico demasiado cursi e involucrado? Ya lo veremos... ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
